


Rank

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Pike has a problem with his rank.  A red haired problem.
Relationships: Christopher Pike & Sylvia Tilly, Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope no one gets angry but I prefer the way Tilly looked at the beginning. She was a little overweight. Much closer to the Starfleet regulations. A healthy curvy girl that wasn't skinny like the other super fit Starfleet girls on board but still within the regulations.

Captain Pike sat in his chair on the bridge, trying to focus on what they were talking to him about. His mind kept drifting to the woman at the science station. Feeling a very illogical jealousy at how close she was standing to Stamnitz. He wanted to be in the man’s place. Ached to be close enough to touch the thick mop of unruly curls she had up in a ponytail. Want to stand behind her and press against her luscious body and unzip her uniform and squeeze and massage her breasts while kissing her neck and burying his face in those curls.

He’d been immediately drawn to her that first day when he took command of discovery. He was having to take cold showers after every shift. Often stroking his cock in the shower. Especially to the thought of pounding his cock into her as he bent her over his ready room table. Gripping that thick mop of red curls and massaging a large perfect breast as he hammered against that squeezable ass of hers. He nearly salivated at the thought of sucking her rosy nipples and nearly groaned as he thought of filling her nervously babbling mouth with his cock. Putting her mouth to better use.

He had to mentally slap himself as the logical side of his mind screamed at him. Stop it Chris. She’s an ensign. Under your Command.

He excused himself from the bridge. Leaving it to Saru. What was 20 minutes early. He couldn't take it any longer. 

He finally made it to his quarters after being stopped several times. He walked into his bathroom with the intention of a cold shower when he heard the door chime. He cursed and called for whoever it was to enter. He was shocked to see the young woman that was both his blessing and his curse. His heaven and his hell all in one perfect creature that he wanted to fuck until neither one could walk. Not even move.

“Tilly. What can I do for you.”  
“I...well.. you see Michael and I were talking last night and she said I should always go after what I want. That life was short and we weren’t always garunteed easy missions and a long life in Starfleet and that I really should go after what I want and I am and I um hope I’m not making this awkward and will undersatand if you’re not interested because I’m too smart for my own good and am such a socially awkward nerd that doesn’t know how to act with a man and I’m well I really really want you and want to be the one in your bed and I’m...”

He struggled at first with the rapid words as he watched her twist her finger. He pulled her into his arms and shut her up as he kissed her hungrily. His possessive kiss demanding more as his hand found that perfect ass and squeezed as he held her against him. Already hard as steel. Really for her. His words were husky as he spoke.

“I want you so bad Tilly. I want to fuck you until we can’t even move. Have since the day I first saw you. But I’m the Captain and you’re an Ensign under my command. It’s wrong.”  
“I don’t care. No ranks right now.”

He pinned her against the bulkhead as he ordered his door to lock and quickly unzipped her uniform and popped open the front clasp of her bra. Staring at her breasts like a starving man. He kissed her hungrily as he squeezed and massaged a breast. He took one of her hands and moved it to his groin and rubbed it up and down on the bulge in a slow rhythm. He groaned into the kiss as she understood and began rubbing him.

“So many things I want to do with you Tilly. I’ve been fantasizing about you. Having to relieve myself in cold showers because I wanted you so badly. Say you’re mine Tilly.”  
“Yes Captain. I’m yours. I’ve only with with a man once. My first year at the academy.”  
“Call me Chris. That’s my name in here. He wasn’t a man Tilly. He was a boy pretending to be a man.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tilly's naked body was draped over Pike's under the blanket in his bed. She hadn't known men could have sex more than once. Rick Harris at the Academy had been her first and only. Until tonight. Pike had been right. Rick was just pretending to be a man. He'd fucked her once and passed out on top of her. All of his grunting had reminded her of a pig and she hadn't seen what was supposed to be so wonderful about sex. She did now.

She brushed her mop of curls back and looked at the man sleeping beneath her. He'd fucked her several times before he'd gotten drowsey. She didn't care that he was the Captain. Didn't care that he was older that her. It had been her he wanted. He'd admitted that he hadn't found anyone who interested him in a while now. He told her that he'd been having fantasies about her since the day they met. She'd blushed when he told her some of them as she snuggled after.

She gently woke him with a soft kiss. Murmuring in his ear that she really needed to get going. That Michael would wonder why she wasn't in their quarters. He hugged her to him and asked her to stay. She slipped out of bed anyway and asked to use his shower. She blinked at his grin before she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She stepped in after it got hot and gasped as she felt him enter with her. He gently bit her wet shoulder as he turned her to face the wall. He soaped her body and his. He smiled against her skin and said he wanted to try another fantasy. He gently pushed her to her knees before him. His cock already hard. He took her hand and wrapped it around his thick cock and instructed her to squeeze as he taught her to stroke his cock. Groaning as he propped his hands on the back wall of the shower. He gripped her wet mop of curls and gently instructed her to open her mouth for him. He gently eased into her mouth, trying not to choke her as he told her to relax her throat. After he guided her head up and down a few times, he told her to suck a little. Soon she was fucking his cock with her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down faster as she sucked harder. He couldn't stop the groans of her name. She was too good of a student. Soon he was coming in her mouth as she was gagging but swallowed all of his seed as he groaned her name one last time and emptied himself.

"Mmm. Maybe I'll talk you into letting me fuck your ass soon."

He'd helped her dry her hair and dress as he kissed her neck. He gave her a loving kiss as he squeezed her ass. Both were smiling when she left. They both knew they had something nobody else on the ship had. Each other. He knew he would fight it when the time came to be transferred to another ship. He'd fight to stay with his socially awkward little scientist. He couldn't help imagining that long thick mop of red curls draping over enlarged breasts and a swollen belly. One day she would be his permanently and it would be his child in her belly. He was sure of it. That was a fantasy he would treasure. 

He turned to look at his empty bed and sighed. All around his quarters were signs that he had thoroughly fucked Ensign Sylvia Tilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly had a dreamy smile as she entered her quarters and fell face first on her bed with a happy sigh. She blinked at the sound of interest coming from the other side of the room. She turned her head to the side and smiled up at Michael when the other woman sat on the side of the bed and pulled back the curtain of curls. She rolled until her back, still smiling dreamily.

"Alright Tilly. Spill. What has you sighing and smiling like that."  
"I went to the Captain's quarters."  
"Tilly ? What did you do ?"  
"The Captain. Well he did me. Um. Actually we did each other ?"  
"Tilly !"  
"He didn't want me to leave Michael. He wanted me to stay. We fell asleep in each others arms and them he followed me into the shower. He bathed me Michael. Took care of me. And it felt almost like he was worshiping my body. Did you know he's been dreaming about me ever since he took Command ? He said he has trouble on the bridge and he wanted to punch Paul for standing so close to me on the bridge today."  
"Tilly, I don't know about this. Do you know how many protocols he's breaking ?"  
"But Michael. He changed everything in his Quarters."  
"What do you mean Tilly ?"  
"His quarters are hypo-allergenic now Michael. He also said he doesn't want to hide it. He told me it was wrong Michael and I said I didn't care. That there wasn't any rank between us."

A week later Pike was surprised to find himself cornered in his own ready room. Cornered by Saru, Michael and Stammitz. He quietly sat there and watched and listened as they chewed him out over rank before he asked if it was his turn to speak yet. He stood and moved to a shelf and picked up a small ornately carved wooden box and sat down again. He set the box on the table infront of Burnham and told her to open it. He saw her eyes widen when she saw the ring inside as she tilted the lid back. A gold band with a ruby and an emerald on each side of it. He smiled softly.

"Yeah. Mom wasn't a diamond type of girl. She preferred color. Lots of color. So Dad broke with tradition and gave her that instead of the family promise ring. I've carried it around a long time Burnham."  
"I don't understand."

Saru spoke up.

"You plan to give it to Ensign Tilly, don't you."  
"Yes. Eventually Mr. Saru. Is that serious enough for you ?"  
"What happens when you leave Sir ?"  
"Nothing. You'll have to find a new ship to Captain, Mr. Saru."  
"I don't understand."  
"I'm not leaving unless she does. I'll fight it if they try to transfer me off Discovery."  
"What about Enterprise."  
"There's a bright spirited young man name Kirk that I'll be reccommending. He looks promising and I'm certain Mr. Spock can keep him in line."

He picked up the box and gently closed it. He went back to the shelf and put it up again. He sat down at the table again and looked at each one of them. Raised an eyebrow before picking up a report to read.

"No one is to mention that ring to Tilly. She knows I care about her and that I'm serious. That it's not just a short little fling."  
"Why not Sir ?"  
"Because I don't want to risk scaring her off Burnham. I love her and don't want to risk losing her because she's scared of how serious I already am about her."

Pike liked to keep his ready room semi dark so he could watch the stars in peace. He turned at the door opening and shutting. He smiled when he saw Till moving across the room. His hands immediately zeroed in on her perfect ass as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. When they broke away she murmured that she'd just had her physical and the doctor suggested losing a little weight. He slapped her ass and kneaded it as he kissed her again.

"No Tilly. I like your ass the size it is now. If you lose a lot of weight it'll shrink. Along with your beautiful breasts. Your breasts are the first place a woman loses weight Tilly. I think your body is perfect."

He pulled her in tight and kissed her like a starving man that had been deprived for a while. He ordered the room locked and soundproofed as he unzipped her jacket and pushed it open. He squeezed her large breasts and spun her around and bent her over the table. He reached around her and unzipped her pants, pulling them and her panties down. He unzipped his own Pants and freed his thick hard cock. He yanked the t-shirt up over her breasts and popped the front clasp on her bra. Letting her breasts fill his large hands as he thrust into her tight young pussy. He gripped her thick red curls and wrapped them around his hand as he began pounding in and out of her, hammering his body against her sweet luscious ass. He used his grip on the curls wrapped around his fist to pull her head back as he bent over her body. He kissed her throat and spoke in her ear.

"I'm going to make you scream my name Tilly. No one can hear you but me."

She whimpered softly. She tried to thrust back into his thrusts but his larger hard body kept her pinned to the desk. Her moans of his name turned to her begging for more as he pounded into harder and faster. He panted in her ear as he fucked her. She finally screamed his name and collapsed on the table. He came with a groan of her name and emptied himself deep inside her and lay on top of her, nuzzling her lovingly.

"I love you Tilly. I don't want you to leave me."  
"I love you too. I won't leave you Chris."


	4. Chapter 4

He’d given her his security code so she wouldn’t have to stand out in the corridor and wait for him. He was sitting on the couch beneath the window when she entered. She smiled. He was absorbed in reports again. She moved forward and took the pad from him and tossed it onto the other end of the couch. She promised to explain the science to him later. She had his full attention as she slowly stripped. As she straddled him on the couch, she wore nothing but the choker he’d given her. She wore the gold choker beneath her uniform. He knew it was there and she knew it was there. She smiled as he kissed it. 

She saw him reach his hands up to unpin her hair. She helped him remove his jacket and t-shirt. She kissed him deeply as she ground against his lap. She smiled and moved to the floor. She pushed his knees apart and smiled and she undid his pants and freed his cock. She wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed as her hand moved up and down. Stroking his cock as he let his head fall back and groaned her name. She was definitely too excellent at learning. He’s created his own heaven and hell. She began to use her mouth to torment him. She used her far too talented mouth to make him beg for her. 

She knew what she wanted to try tonight. Over a week’s time he’d been using different sized objects to slowly ease her ass to where she would be able to take his cock all the way. She thought she was ready. She pulled back as he begged to be inside her. She smiled and stood. She pulled out a tube of gel and showed it to him.

“I’m ready Chris...”


End file.
